Dubble take?
by Nomi Herne
Summary: -Might go to PG, anyway-A man that looks exactly like Eagle transfers into Hikaru's school, donning the exact same name as him as well. Could it be?
1. Default Chapter

It had been a while since they've visited the land of Cephiro now.. And the knights were all in their second year of high school now. But the losses they've felt they've always carried in their hearts, Zagato, Emeraude, Presea, and one of the most important people to Hikaru, Eagle. So the day when Hikaru was sitting in class, daydreaming about going home to spend the day with her dog Hikari when the teacher called the attention of the class. The teacher then said that they had a new student in class today, and already the girls were swooning over his blonde hair and light brown eyes. That's when Hikaru's own crimson eyes snapped open.  
  
.It couldn't be. could it?  
  
"Hello, my name's Eagle Vision, and I'm new to this school." The blonde man had said, had he just looked over at Hikaru then or was it a figment of her own imagination? The teacher then dismissed Eagle, telling him he could sit in the empty desk across the room from Hikaru. She couldn't help but stare at him then.  
  
"Miss Shidou!" The teacher had caught his students blank stare, and Hikaru had snapped back into reality with an energetic "Yes, I'm here!"  
  
As soon as the bell had rung for lunch all the students were up and out of their seats and out of the room in general. Only Hikaru and Eagle still sit in the room; alone. There was a slight pause of silence from Hikaru as she took a light gasp of air, and put on her bravest, and cutest face. standing as she walked towards Eagle's desk then, getting his attention.  
  
"Eagle.? Eagle is it really you?" Hikaru had blinked then. she was nervous beyond belief, but also relieved to see that Eagle wasn't hurt, and he was right in front of her now. But. he looked confused for some reason.  
  
"What do you mean?" He had blinked quizzically, looking up at the short, red headed girl who stood before him.  
  
That sent a shock down Hikaru's spine then, as her eyes opened wide. Did he not remember her? Maybe this wasn't the Eagle she knew. The Eagle she met in Cephiro, and cried with from before. Or maybe. He just didn't remember. They looked identical; they had to be the same person! Once she saw the look of worry upon Eagle's face because of her own facial features she had shaken her head, and forced a smile upon her lips then. "I'm sorry. You're new here right? Say, why don't you come have lunch with me?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan, and with such a cute girl, I'd be honored." He was just like the Eagle from Cephiro. They just had to be the same! 


	2. Dreams

Okay. sorry the first one was so short. Call it something to catch your interest? This one will be much longer, I promise :)  
  
Hikaru and Eagle had found a quiet place outside to sit; both of them were smiling and talking too much for them to eat barely any of their lunches. Hikaru was carrying on most of the conversation, Eagle wearing that smile on his lips and commenting whenever he felt the need to.  
  
"Hikaru. I don't mean to prod, but what did you mean by 'Is it really you'?"  
  
Hikaru's face had saddened for a moment. He really didn't remember. She had shaken her head then smiled towards him then. "Oh, you just looked a lot like someone I knew before. You even had the same name!"  
  
Eagle blinked, he thought it queer that someone actually had the same name as him, and looked a lot like him. But he just laughed it off before taking a bite out of his lunch. When Hikaru peered at what he was eating, he even liked sweets! This confused even her now. But smiled to him sweetly.  
  
"Say, what are you doing after school, Eagle?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Why?"  
  
She'd smile with delight then, "I'm just wondering if you'd like to meet my two friends, Umi and Fuu is all!"  
  
"I'd really like that." It hit him then, that he didn't know her name.  
  
"My name's Hikaru, Hikaru Shidou!" She'd only smile with those thin cherry red lips of hers.  
  
"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Hikaru."  
  
The rest of the day went by in a breeze, Hikaru was more concerned about what Umi or Fuu would do or say, and she was also thinking about why Eagle didn't remember who she was, or anything to that effect. She also wondered how he got here as well. Could he have been reincarnated? But then, wouldn't he only be a baby? Or maybe Cephiro was timed apart from Earth? That's when Eagle's standing in the front of the room caught her attention, he was talking about Machines, and how they're built. He even seemed to take all of his knowledge that he learned in Autozam  
  
Before Hikaru knew it, the bell to go home was ringing, and the students from the classroom were all pulling out of the room and leaving for home. And then once again, only Hikaru and Eagle stood there. Hikaru figured they'd go to Umi's first. seeing that her house was closest to the school. The walk there would contain queer silence, and the both of them smiling lightly to the other whenever their eyes would cross. But Hikaru was still full of thought, and wonder. She wished she could just ask Eagle all these questions, but it'd probably only confuse him more.  
  
As they stood on the porch to Umi's house, Hikaru would knock on the door, and wait for it to be opened.  
  
"Whose house is this?" Eagle would ask then.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Umi's house." Hikaru would smile, then turn her attention to the opening door, her blue haired friend standing in the doorway then.  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi would smile, before the blonde haired man took her attention, and those azure hues would nearly bludge out of their sockets then.  
  
"Oh, Umi, this is a new-"  
  
"Eagle! We were so worried about you!" Umi had nearly hugged the man, before Hikaru had stopped her friend, smiling. "This is a new transfer student, Umi."  
  
Hikaru's statement would leave Umi confused then, making her blink, looking from Hikaru to Eagle, then back to Hikaru as if to ask 'What?' Hikaru's saddened face was enough to answer Umi's unasked question with a slight "Oh." and invited the both of them in then. There, they would sit on the couch in the living room of Umi's house, and they'd act as if they have never known Eagle before.  
  
"I guess I must really look like your friend, Hikaru." Eagle would smile, receiving a nod from Hikaru, and a sad smile from Umi. They all sat and talked for a while, and when night had begun to fall, Eagle offered to walk Hikaru home, which she gladly accepted his offer. They'd walk home in silence though, nothing else.  
  
- -  
  
Eagle got ready for bed a long while after he got home then, but the dreams that were to accompany him were that of another world. He seemed to be the captain of some ship. With the mission to take over some country. All his battle talk, and machine talk made since to him though, and didn't confuse him in the least bit. Hikaru was there as well. being some magic knight with two other girls. The funny thing was though, when he were to wake up in the morning, the dream seemed more than a dream to him. It seemed real.  
  
Real, he smirked. No, nothing to that effect could be real in this lifetime. In this lifetime. He had paused then while brushing his teeth, staring into his reflection in the mirror. It was just some stupid dream, why did it get to him like it did? He'd shut the cabinet door then, and be on his way to school.  
  
But for some reason, whenever he saw Hikaru that day, he'd also see that knight from the dream. It almost made him laugh out loud to himself in class. He could actually see her jumping around, and fighting others with her sword. She seemed to be the type of girl with lots of energy. She did all of that walking yesterday and didn't complain once.  
  
"Hi Eagle!" Hikaru's chipper voice had rang in his ears then, and when he turned to face the short, red haired girl her smile was something nice to see. He'd nod a hello to her before she walked up beside him then.  
  
"Are you okay Eagle? You look a little tired."  
  
He smiled to her then, "Oh, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream last night."  
  
"Well. you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"It's nothing really. You'll probably laugh anyways."  
  
She then stood in his way then, jumping up once, "oh, I promise I won't!"  
  
"Well. It was of some alternate world of some sort. where I was the captain of some ship. The NSX, I do believe is what it was called. You were in it too Hikaru, you were some knight." He had chuckled then, both of his eyes were closed so he didn't see that Hikaru's were wide open.  
  
It wasn't a dream. That's what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that it was all real, and he had done it all before. But he'd probably think she was crazy. so she just forced a smile onto her lips and laughed with him. Maybe with the help of these dreams, he'd remember his live in Cephiro? 


	3. Short and Sweet

There had seemed to be a bond with Eagle and Hikaru, making them be together every waking minuet or so it seemed. It made Hikaru happy, because before when Eagle had tried to invade Cephiro he was so nice to her, and yet he claimed to be her enemy. But now. they were just friends. Umi liked to tease that they were more than just friends, especially when Eagle was around, it'd make Hikaru blush and get real silent.  
  
Fuu said that she seemed to believe that Eagle was reincarnated to live in Tokyo with them. Hikaru was just happy to see her old friend again.  
  
But one thing Eagle didn't tell Hikaru was that the dreams he was having never seemed to stop, they came every night, and of something different. There was one where Hikaru came to him crying, and Eagle comforted her, letting her cry on him for a long while. This confused him, and yet, made him happy at the same time.  
  
And then there was another of him nearly dying in a fighter robot called the FTO that made him wake from the nightmare.  
  
But they all had something to do with a land called Cephiro, and they all had to do with three magic knights, and Hikaru were one of them. So one day when Hikaru and eagle were outside on Hikaru's porch, playing with Hikari, Eagle decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"Hey Hikaru.?"  
  
"Yes Eagle?" She'd turn to place crimson hues upon him.  
  
"Do you. Know anything about a land called Cephiro?" He felt relatively doltish asking her about his dreams, but when Hikaru became starry eyed and took his hands into hers he had blinked.  
  
"You mean you actually remember, Eagle?"  
  
He'd blink again, "You're very cute, though still a bit confusing Hikaru."  
  
She'd pout for a moment before sitting back then.  
  
"I've been having these dreams, and you've been in every single one of them Hikaru."  
  
"They're not dreams, Eagle." Hikaru's voice would take on a more serious tone then, her head turning so her eyesight was turned downwards. "Cephiro is real. I've been there, and you tried to invade it. We both had the qualifications to become the pillar of that world."  
  
He nodded, "I'm aware."  
  
"Then you." Her eyes would well up with tears then, only for them to be whipped away by Eagle's gentle finger.  
  
"But I'm here now, right?" He'd only offer a gentle smile towards her saddened face.  
  
"But you don't remember everything, do you Eagle?"  
  
"No. but you don't think I could learn?"  
  
Hikaru would smile, and hug him then, crying tears of happiness into his shoulder. She remembered when he comforted her that one night when Nova took Lantis. And how she was happy he didn't just sit there. And she was happy about how he was here now, and they were friends now. She wanted to remain his friend forever.  
  
- -  
  
Okay. Short and sweet. It's my first fanfic, and it doesn't exactly pair them off, though I think Hikaru goes well with Lantis or Eagle. But if you think it's good, I may do more ^_^. 


End file.
